


Meet Me in the Electric Chapel

by Sivictis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Lost Light, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: When Starscream saw him again, it was at the end of the Lost Light’s wild chase to find the Knights of Cybertron. Megatron's gaze was intense, captivating, and shameless. Just like how he remembered it.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 35





	Meet Me in the Electric Chapel

When Starscream saw him again, it was at the end of the _Lost Light’s_ wild chase to find the Knights of Cybertron. The crew returned to the planet and there were heated discussions about what to do with Megatron. After all, the bot’s mission was to find a new place for their people, and he failed at that.

From where he was sitting, high atop a steel building and musing at the events that went down below, Starscream smiled. He watched the bot being led away as he sipped a glass of high-grade. Failure never felt and looked so good — especially when Megatron was on the receiving end of it. 

As he idly scanned his datapad for reports, a number caught his attention. He reset his optics to make sure he was reading it correctly.

819 years in the Functionalist universe? And finding success in that universe when he couldn’t in this one? Starscream felt himself heat up in anger. Megatron did not deserve it. 

That evening, much to the chagrin of Prowl and Optimus, Megatron was once again given something he did not deserve. 

_Damn_ the audacity of Rodimus and his request for a “victory lap.” Starscream wondered if it was some kind of scheme or contingency plan Megatron had cooked up to buy more time. Or buy all the time in the world, for that matter. The bot visited an alternate universe once, so what was to stop him from doing it again? 

* * *

That was how Starscream found himself aboard the _Lost Light_. 

He insisted that someone needed to keep a close eye on Megatron. And what better bot to do so than himself? He told Prowl that Rodimus might be a bit biased, and with the former’s already dubious trust in the co-captain, it was an easy task. 

Starscream grit his denta. That fact that Megatron was now the co-caption of the ship bothered him, too. If only the crew knew his true nature and how cruel he could be as a leader. It just wasn’t fair. 

When the festivities of the crew died down, many of the bots on board went to their berths for recharge. A few of them lingered around, but none of them seemed to care about his presence. 

He grabbed a drink from Swerve’s bar and made his way to Megatron’s room. The door was scratched up and painted over, but Starscream could still make sense of the words that were once scrawled on it. 

Vile. Cruel. Merciless. Much like Megatron himself. _You deserve that,_ Starscream thought.

He raised his servos to knock on it, but the door already slid open. 

Megatron sat on his recharge station and remained silent. It was as if he expected him to arrive. When Starscream walked up to him and leaned in close, he didn’t even flinch. His EM field was closed off, and Starscream wondered what he was hiding as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Look at you,” Starscream said as he stared Megatron right in the optics. They were red and intense, just like how he remembered them. “Sitting here as if your time is not a luxury.” 

When Megatron did not reply, Starscream continued. “I don’t know what _Rodimus_ sees in you,” he said the Autobot’s name with venom. “I don’t know what _Optimus_ saw in you.”

At those two sentences, Megatron smirked. He didn’t need any words to convey what Starscream’s next sentence would have been, and they both knew it. 

_I don’t know what_ I _saw in you._

At that realization, Starscream tossed his drink at him. High-grade, pink, and dripping down Megatron’s face and chassis. 

Megatron brought own servos up to his face, ran his thumb slightly over his mouth, and his glossa darted out to taste it. 

Shameless. Ravenousness. Captivating. 

Starscream’s cooling fans turned on. Megatron’s EM field was still closed off, but Starscream nonetheless felt a subtle charge of electricity radiating off the other bot. 

Setting the empty glass aside, he placed himself on Megatron’s lap. The other bot ran his fingers along Starscream’s sides, paying close attention to the transformation seams. 

Searing. Unbearable. Mesmerizing,

Just like how he remembered it. 

“Worship me,” Starscream demanded, his voicebox thick with static. 

And Megatron did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for redseeker on Tumblr. Thank you for the request!
> 
> Feel free to leave a Kudos/comment and visit my Tumblr or Twitter (@Sivictis) to say hello!


End file.
